A love that was for years was to come true
by ANIMEFANFICSFORLIFE
Summary: a love story between Hinata and Naruto after the events of Shippuden she already told him she loved him but he was to busy fighting pain to notice will this love story kindle for real this time?
1. the first day!

Naruto walked down the road with a smile on his face, this is because he was starting his first day working at the academy as a home room teacher. He remembered all the times he spent as a genin level ninja alongside his friends, Naruto missed that very much but now he was a Chuunin level ninja he had to take up a place at the academy. His mind began to wonder "i wonder how the nine tails is doing now we have merged he can't take over and he has become a lot more passive now i control his chakra" Naruto thought to himself.

"Hey Naruto" a voice called for outside the confines of him mind "Naruto you in there my youthful buddy" Naruto snapped out of his trance to find and out friend standing in front of him.

"Hey lee what are you doing here?" Naruto said not expecting to see his old friend in the academy.

"I'm starting my first day as a team leader for genin ninja's here at the academy" lee said in excitement.

"Wow really! you must be happy i decided to become a home room teacher for the academy" Naruto said with a hint of pride.

"Well i must thank you, if great ninja like you didn't become home room teachers to teach the skills needed us team leaders would not have any genin to mentor" Lee had a smile on his face he was always so nice to everyone, but in the past year since he got with Sakura he was always happy Naruto though he must truly love her.

"I'm off to get my graduated team see you later Naruto" Lee ran into the academy with a spring in him step. Naruto watched until he was out of sight.

"No use hanging around here then" Naruto walked to his class to greet them.

* * *

"Morning guys, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and i am your home room teacher for the year" Naruto was quite calm for how nervous he was before, but he didn't want to show Lee at all.

"Now I'm gonna skip with the hole tell you guys about me because i know it it boring so lets just get to it" Naruto was very famous round the village ever since beat pain so he want to keep it on the down low from the kids to save the questions.

"Can you tell me the three main ninja arts?" one or two hands went up.

"You there in the back" Naruto said to a very well dressed boy with long black hair that pointed down at the sides and had blue eyes.

"taijustu, genjustu and ninjustu sensei" the boy said lowering his hand.

"very good whats your name" Naruto looked at the boy in wonder "no one in here should know that" Naruto thought to himself.

"Kenji Tsunade" the boy replied a little confused.

"TSUNADE!" Naruto shouted "as in the fifth Hokage Tsunade" he asked in shock.

"yes she adopted me about two years ago sensei." she said with a slightly sad face.

"I see i know your mother very well" Naruto said looking at child " now let us carry on with the lesson" Naruto pondered on how she has a son and he didn't know.

* * *

The bell rang just as Naruto finished his lesson "well children you did now go home i'm sure your family want to know about your first day"

**"can all the home room teachers go to the Kakashi sensei's office please" **called a voice over the speaker system.

"i best get going" Naruto said as he left the room

* * *

"Naruto sensei i see you made it" Kakashi said putting down his book

"Yes Kakashi sensei is there an issue" Naruto said curiously

"no i am just getting the new staff familiar with the old staff and going over the rules of the building" Kakashi said with a smile shaping his mask "ah here the are now".

several Chuunin and Jounin level ninja walked in some Naruto knew some he didn't. but one stood out from the rest a girl with perfect dark hair and a body any girl would die for it took Naruto a minute to remember but there she was the heir to the Hyuga Clan AND holder of the Byakugan...

"H-Hinata" Naruto froze he hadn't seen a girl more beautiful in all his 18 years of living.

"N-N-Naruto-kun" she trembled it was the man she loved 10 feet away from her.

* * *

**sorry for ending this chapter on such a cliffhanger but this is my first fanfic ever and i want to keep you guessing! :) **


	2. blushing, crying and dating

**Hi everyone I'm gonna try to keep on top of posting as i love writing these things, if you guys could follow this Fanfic and comment chapter by chapter that would be great, thank you. :)**

* * *

Naruto stared into her shy caring eyes, he couldn't look away all these thoughts rushed through his mind she had the perfect body and the personality to suit. He needed something to say and quick otherwise this was gonna get awkward.

"Come on something to say something to say" Naruto thought to himself as he started to sweat.

"Naruto-kun is right in front of me what do i do!" Hinata was panicking by this point she wanted to say something by her nerves where getting the better of her.

"As we are all here we can begin" Kakashi announced .

Naruto and Hinata both took a sigh of relief as they turned their attention to the Jounin ninja sitting before them.

"now let's get to know each other, i want each of you to say your name, age, ninja level and marital status OK" Kakashi smiled as he said this as it was normal and he had done this for a few years.

"Deputy head Gui sensei how about you go first" Kakashi turned to his long time friend and rival.

"OK I'm Gui, I'm 55 and a Jounin ninja, my marital status is single" The reasonable young-looking man said.

Kakashi smiled and turned back to his co-workers "now who next...Hinata how about you".

Hinata's eyes widened "M-Me Kakashi sensei" she said looking worried.

"Sure i think you of all people should say something" Kakashi responded.

"O-OK, I am H-Hinata H-Hyuga, I'm 18, a Chuunin and I-I" she turned to Naruto quickly and then said "I'm single but i love someone"

Hinata blushed deeply as she said her last words, not many people noticed but Naruto did.

"I wonder who it is" he said to himself feeling a little disappointed.

"Naruto how about you now" Kakashi said, he really wanted to hear him say he was in a relationship Naruto had no family so it made kakashi happy to think he had someone.

"Hi i'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'M 18 and a Chuunin level ninja, and i'm single".

A frown fell across Kakashi as he was a little sad for Naruto, however Hinata was over the moon with her discovery she could finally make her move on Naruto.

* * *

After the first day Naruto was tired, he was fine with battling dangerous foes but there was something about teaching that it out of him. He pondered on the people he would meet and the responsibilities he would take on as a Chuunin. Suddenly a voice burst his bubble.

"Naruto it's me Sakura" the voice called from behind him.

"Oh hi Sakura how are you?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face.

"i'm good but i have some news, the Hokage wants to see you" Sakura explained.

"OK thank you Sakura i will be on my way now" Naruto said with a sense of urgency.

Naruto ran through the village he didn't want to keep the Hokage waiting, she was very aggressive when she was annoyed and he had some idea what she wanted.

* * *

Tsunade sat in her office waiting for Naruto, she was annoyed to say the least, her child sat beside her with a concerned look on his face.

"Hello it's Naruto" said a voice from outside the door to her office.

"come in" The Hokage said in reply.

"Is everything alright Tsunade you look annoyed" Naruto said with a worry in his voice.

"No you made my child Kenji cry!" Tsunade said in anger.

"seriously how?" Naruto asked he was already half sure he knew why.

"you brought his family at school" she answered trying to keep calm.

Naruto needed to choose his next words carefully or he may feel a lot of pain.

"I had no idea he was so well...sensitive about it" Naruto explained "I just wanted to know where he got his knowledge from".

there was silence for a moment until the Hokage spoke up.

"OK please apologize to Kenji and you can go" Tsunade said trying to put a smile on her sons face.

"I'm sorry Kenji, i was never talk about it again" Naruto replied with hurt in his voice.

"OK please leave me office Naruto".

He did as he said and quickly left, he closed the door only to meet a girl with lavender eyes and a perfect body

"Naruto-kun would you like to go on a date with me".

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT I'M OUT TOMORROW SO THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT NOT BE OUT TOMORROW BE IF NOT IT WILL BE THE NEXT DAY OK THANK YOU. :)**


	3. the perfect day for Hinata Hyuga

**Hi I'm back I did go out today but I came back early and i even got some time to make a rough copy on my phone so hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Uhhhh" Naruto was in shock, he didn't know what to say he had very little experience with girls especially beautiful ones like Hinata.

Hinata fell to the floor as tears began to run down her eyes. "please Naruto-Kun I need you I have already said I love you when I came to your defense bit i don't know what else to do, I need you Naruto-Kun".

All her emotions had swelled up inside her she felt like dyeing she really had no other option but to tell him who else could she tell Sakura, Ino,

no one could understand how she felt. "Naruto-Kun you have no clue how I feel I have loved you since I was a child".

Naruto hearing these words and knew what he had to do, he picked her up off the cold wooden floor and said with a smile on his face "Of course Hinata-Chan I would love to". At that moment he began to feel something...a sensation he had never felt before, at tingle in his stomach and a shiver down his spine.

"What is that feeling I have in my body" he thought to himself. This was interrupted when Naruto felt a warmth in his neck, then he realized someone was hugging him close.

"I love you Naruto-Kun, I always have" Hinata had a tight hold of Naruto and her tears where now a stream of emotions. "I never want to let you go."

"That's fine you don't have to" Naruto said as he sank his head into her neck, he was overjoyed.

"Come on let's go" he slowly pulled away from Hinata who was still in tears, He pulled down her hands from his neck and entangled his fingers with hers, with that they walked out of the Hokage building and set off on their first date.

* * *

"So Hinata-Chan what do you want to do?" Naruto asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice, he had never been on a legitimate date before and had no experience in that field.

"I thought we could go back to your hou..." Hinata quickly realized what she was indirectly implying. "How about a movie" she quickly said as she blushed."

"sure" Naruto replied he had heard what she was about to say but he didn't want to embarrass her...Well maybe a little. "We could go back to my house if you like." Naruto said in a playful voice.

Hinata's blush turned into her face going completely red, " Did he really want to do _THAT_ already...no of course not." She was thinking about so many things "No a movies fine" Hinata whispered.

Naruto smiled he had made her red with a single comment "OK whatever you want Hinata-Chan" he replied as they walked into the movie theater.

They decided to go see 'Dragonball z Battle of gods' despite being very timid, loved action movies and also because Naruto wanted to see it Hinata wanted to see it as well.

"This film is owned by Funimation, Toi Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama" the announcer said but Naruto wasn't listening in the dim-lit room Naruto couldn't help but stare at Hinata's body plus she didn't notice, or at least he thought she didn't.

"Naruto-Kun is staring at my body" Hinata thought as she tried to fight of a blush.

* * *

At the end of the movie Naruto decided he should be a real gentleman "I think i should walk you home Hinata-Chan."

Hinata blushed, she had noticed Naruto had been trying to be nice to her as the night went on "Thank you Naruto-Kun i would like that" Hinata built up all of her courage and linked her arm round his.

"OK let's go" Naruto and Hinata walked down the road into the quiet night-time Konoha.

"Have you enjoyed your night" Naruto asked with a smile across his face.

"I-I think it was perfect Naruto-Kun" Hinata replied, she was so happy she was with Naruto and with no one else.

"I'm glad i enjoyed it to!" Naruto exclaimed, he to was happy to be with Hinata, "well it seems we are here" Naruto and Hinata were very disappointed they had to leave each other.

"Goodnight Naruto-Kun" Hinata said walking towards the gates of the Hyuga manner.

"Wait i need to ask you something!" Naruto shouted building his courage.

"I wasn't sure at first and I thought it might be to soon but i can't stop myself from asking. D-Do you want to be my girlfriend."

Hinata was stunned it was the one question she had waited for all night, most of her life in fact and she was hearing it from her one true love. "OF COURSE NARUTO-KUN"

A blush came across both of their faces as they ran into each others arms embarrassing each other.

"Goodnight, my love" Hinata whispered making her and Naruto go deep red.

Hinata then leapt out of his arms and ran inside her house, Naruto then slowly turned and made his leave to his apartment thus ending the perfect day.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed be sure to follow this story and comment chapter by chapter thanks to my first 40+ readers and my first follower, you know who you are :)**


	4. A chance of a family

**guys I had some excellent new ideas for my story and i want to put them into the right part of the story as quickly as I can so I'm writing this chapter up early. :)**

* * *

Naruto was lying in bed pondering on the days events, he was so happy he was with a girl he was pretty sure he loved with all his heart and soul. But there was something, a feeling he could not shack it made him upset slightly, however as much as it made him feel sad he just shook it off ans went to sleep.

**"NARUTO HEY, HOW IS MY PRISON DOING THIS DARK AND LONELY EVENING" A DEEP VOICE ASKED.**

"Oh hello nine tails, what brings you to my subconscious" Naruto asked in slight annoyance.

**"WELL SINCE YOUR MY PRISON I THOUGHT I MIGHT TALK TO YOU" THE DEMON REPLIED.**

"I'm not in the mood nine tails, what do you want" Naruto asked the demon getting increasingly annoyed.

**"I HAVE NOTICED OUR CHAKRA HAS NOT BEEN VERY CONTROLLED TODAY I WONDERED IF SOMETHING WAS WRONG" THE DEMON FOX SAID TRYING TO BE SINCERE.**

"I have a girlfriend and whenever I see her I loss all control I don't know why" Naruto explained.

**"WELL I WOULDN'T KNOW ABOUT SUCH THINGS BEING A DEMON FOX AND ALL, BUT OK" THE DEMON FOX SAID A LITTLE CONFUSED.**

"Look just let me go to sleep" Naruto said almost shouting.

**"FINE FAREWELL NARUTO" SAID THE DEMON FOX AS HIS VOICE BEGAN TO BECOME QUIETER.**

* * *

"Naruto-Kun" a sweet voice sounded from behind his front door waking Naruto up.

"Who is it" Naruto asked in a very tired voice.

"It's me H-Hinata" the voice said becoming more and more nervous.

"shit got to get ready" Naruto thought jumping out of bed and putting on some clean orange gear.

A few seconds later he answered the door to a very fine-looking Hinata to which he could only smile.

"Good morning Hinata-Chan" Naruto said happy to see his new love.

"Good morning Naruto-Kun" Hinata said blushing deeply.

"Two questions, one: why are you blushing? and two: why are you here so early?" Naruto asked confused about the time.

"Naruto-Kun you have no underwear or pants on" Hinata replied on red as tomato.

Naruto looked down to find his manhood upright and glaring at his new girlfriend. At this point Naruto slammed the door and ran to his draws "IDIOT!" he thought to himself. now fully dressed he went to the door again to greet his girlfriend properly.

"Hinata-Chan I am so sorry" Naruto said in the most sincere voice possible.

"I-Its fine N-Naruto-Kun, but Lady Tsunade wants to see me, you and Shikamaru ASAP" Hinata replied still shocked at what she had seen "I never thought he would be so big" Hinata thought.

"Oh OK let's go!" Naruto said in a mischievous voice, he then picked her but in the bridal position and carried her to through the streets. she thought this was cute and blushed at the thought he might do this on their wedding day.

* * *

They arrived at that Hokage's office, to find Shikamaru standing just outside "You two are late, why do you have to make my life so troublesome" he said with a raise eyebrow.

Naruto chuckled, and entered the Hokage's office "Hello Grandma Tsunade" Naruto said smiling at the Hokage.

"Let me get right to it, Naruto we need your parents back!" The Hokage shouted.

Naruto looked confused "But grandma Tsunade they are...dead" Naruto said looking sad.

"Yes they are, but I have found a way to bring them back!" she announced.

Naruto's face lit up "How, I want to have a family it's all I've ever wanted.

Hinata was also very happy about this news "I get to go on a mission with Naruto and he will finally get to have a family, plus this means i will have in-laws!" Hinata nearly jumped for joy at this point but stopped herself as she knew it would look strange. However she couldn't stop smiling widely.

"Hinata, what are you so happy about, is there something we should know" The Hokage asked with suspicion.

"N-No Hokage-Sama" Hinata said with a blush covering her face.

"It's OK Hinata-Chan you can tell her" Naruto said with a smile.

"OK I am dating Naruto-Kun" she said as her smile was no longer hidden.

"AH THAT IS WONDERFUL" Tsunade shouted in glee, but her face soon went back to neutral. "Well now we have cleared up the Location of the Hidden life stone is sand nation but far from the sand village so here is a map with the location of the tomb where it is held."

Naruto took the map and put it away in his pouch as him and Shikamaru walked out and Hinata slowly followed , but was stopped by the Hokage stopped her and said "Naruto is going to want to get this mission done so he can have a family but we need to keep at a good pace for this mission, it will be dangerous, you have an influence on him, keep him calm, OK."

"Yes Hokage" Hinata said as she bowed and then left.

* * *

**Hope you liked this my stories might get a little more interesting in the next couple of chapters but it's just for the good of the story, i am gonna post in a day or two so i don't let up cause i love you guys. :) **


	5. the new mission begins

**I broke my promise of a one to two-day upload date cause I'm a mong but I will make it up to you once you have finished reading this chapter please leave a suggestion on what you want to happen in the story it is my story but whats the point if you don't enjoy it. That is all for now hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Naruto and Shikamaru were stood at the village gate waiting for their team-mate Hinata to arrive, this annoyed Shikamaru because he wanted to leave to see Temari. She was the only person who had ever given him trouble in a match with his shadow possession justu and was strong in her own right, he loved her with all his heart and soul but he would never let anyone else know that.

"Where in god's name is your girl Naruto" Shikamaru asked in frustration

"I have no idea, she can't possibly be at home still we were meant to leave twenty minutes ago" Naruto replied obviously worried for his girlfriends safety.

"Well wherever she is she better turn up soon or i will leave for the hidden sand on my own" Shikamaru said becoming enraged by Naruto's response.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at Shikamaru in suspicion "Why do you want to get to the hidden sand so badly" Naruto asked with a growing curiosity.

A blush appeared across Shikamaru's face "Nothing for you, god waiting for that slow-paced women is so troublesome" Shikamaru replied trying to change the subject.

"You think everything is troublesome" Naruto said chuckling.

"That's because most things are" Shikamaru answered in an un-amused voice.

"I see, wait there's Hinata-Chan" Naruto exclaimed looking at the roof of the building next to them.

"Hi Naruto-Kun, Shikamaru" Hinata shouted as she jumped of the roof with a smile on her face.

"Hinata-Chan you had me worried sick" Naruto complained.

"Aw that's sweet Naruto-Kun" Hinata said as she kissed him on the check.

"If your finished, can we go please" Shikamaru moaned.

"Why so you can see Temari" Hinata said with a sweet yet mischievous voice.

"Yeah yeah whatever can we go" Shikamaru repeated.

"RIGHT LET'S GO TO THE HIDDEN SAND AND GET MY FAMILY BACK" Naruto shouted.

* * *

Many hours later, Naruto, Hinata and A very anxious Shikamaru jumped from tree to tree as they approached the fire, sand border.

"This should be a fairly easy mission as we are allies to the hidden sand" Naruto shouted to his team mates.

"Maybe but we still need some sleep we may be in Allie land but the tomb itself is not part of the hidden sand, anyone could be in there...or anything" Shikamaru explained slightly nervous of what he just said.

"Shikamaru is right we should stop about now we have been going for 9 hours and it's already dark" Hinata responded however she wanted to stop for different reasons.

All three Chunnin ninja landed in a small opening about 20 kilometers from the sand broader and set up their camp site there is small but big enough for a fire and two tents.

"Wait Shikamaru why are there two tents?" Naruto asked in confusion

"See Naruto I actually want to get to sleep tonight so i have a one man tent for me, and a two-man tent for you to love birds, so you can be together and stuff" Shikamaru's eyes moved from Naruto as he ended that sentence and the thoughts popped into head.

"Oh, I see well thank you Shikamaru we won't keep you up to late" Naruto joked rubbing the back of his head.

"I hope not and I doubt Hiashi-Sama will approve of a pregnant Hinata upon your return" Shikamaru said with a quick smirk.

Hinata could only blush, she loved the thought of baring Naruto's child but she didn't want her father to kill Naruto on the spot for what he would think was a crime against the Hyuga family.

"Hahaha you guys are so funny" Hinata said trying not to think about the comment.

"You know i'm not hungry so i'm gonna go to bed see you in the morning guys" Shikamaru said in his usual bored tone.

"Hinata, I'm gonna do the same...are you coming with me?" Naruto gave Hinata a kind smile.

"NO i'm a little hungry i will have my ration and then come on in OK" Hinata replied.

"Sure OK" Naruto answered.

Naruto went to bed thinking about his family and what it would be like having them meet Hinata.

* * *

**What will happen next? who knows, please follow this story and comment chapter by chapter. Hope you enjoyed and have a nice day :)**


	6. arrivial at the hidden sand

**I have started my last year of school so there will be no consistency with my uploads but when i do they will be good. Remember to leave story suggestions and follow my story. :)**

* * *

Hinata sat at the camp fire thinking about all the things going on in her life, Neji trying to control her life, always trying to impress her father, her sister who was becoming stronger than her every day, Naruto being with her, being a chuunin and possibly dying every day. All these things ran through her head until a voice burst her bubble.

"Hinata-Chan are you alright?" Naruto said sitting down next to her.

"Y-Yeah I was just thinking about stuff" Hinata replied.

"Hinata it's so easy to tell when your lying come on tell me" Naruto said looking concerned.

"Well...I...I...Was thinking your family" Hinata explained.

"Why were you thinking about my family?" Naruto asked curiously.

"What if they don't like me, am i really good enough for them?" Hinata asked, looking down in self doubt.

"WHAT!, Hinata-Chan that is a horrible way to talk, you are perfect they will love you" Naruto answered.

"You really think so?" Hinata asked, picking herself up a little.

"I know so, you are prefect Hinata-Chan" Naruto said smiling warmly.

"T-Thanks Naruto-Kun I-I needed that" said Hinata shyly.

"Are you coming to bed now?" Naruto asked now very tired and requiring rest.

"Sure come on" Hinata answered getting up.

after some talking and quiet laughter (mainly about Shikamaru and Temari) Naruto and Hinata fell asleep in each others arms, they had no idea Shikamaru had heard the hole thing because they kept him awake.

"Troublesome couple"

* * *

They group covered their tracks and made their way towards the hidden sand village, Hinata had been only on mission and never had time to look around they village but since they were getting the afternoon off she was going to go with Naruto. Shikamaru wanted to get there for obvious reasons.

"Come on guys, if we hurry we can be in the hidden sand before noon" Shikamaru shouted as he increased his speed.

"Right!, then you can smooch Temari" Naruto shouted back, almost bursting out with laughter.

"Grrrrr, stop being troublesome" Shikamaru demanded.

"Fine, but we will see" Naruto said with a smirk

**IN THE HIDDEN SAND**

A very anxious Kazekage was sitting at his desk, he was waiting for his long time friend to arrive, not many people had a close relationship with the Kazekage due to his previous life a Jinchuriki but he managed to gain respect from the village and had loving siblings and a few close friends. Never the less he was a bit worried, not because of the leaf ninja's on their way to the village, but how one of them was a little to close to his sister and team mate Temari, Garra wasn't one to get into other peoples business but this did annoy him because she wasn't herself when he was around. After thinking about how he would get around said problem, he went back to his paperwork only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

"It's open!" Shouted Garra lazily.

The door opened to reveal a tall Chunnin sand ninja, he had a scroll on his back and wore purple and wight makeup, he walked up and knelt down in front of his leader and brother.

"Garra, Naruto and his friends are closing in on the village, may i suggest you come to meet them at the gate with me and Temari" suggested the face painted ninja.

"Yes, we should go now, and please, when we are in the office call me Kazekage, Kankuro" Garra replied, smiling.

"Yes, Kazekage" Kankuro murmured in a sarcastic tone.

Both the sand ninja left the office and went down to the north gate were the ninja's would be arriving.

* * *

As the Kazekage arrived at the gate, he met with his sister and fellow team mate, Temari.

"Hey Garra, i didn't expect you to be here" Said Temari in an uneasy tone.

"Why wouldn't I?, Naruto is coming to the village, it's not often we get to see him" Garra replied a little confused.

"Oh, yeah o-of course" Temari said rubbing her head.

"Your hiding something from me, aren't you" Said Garra in a serious tone.

"No, why would i be hiding something!" Shouted Temari, she never liked be accused.

"I wonder what it could be, could be to do with a curtain, leaf ninja?" Asked Kankuro, in a mischievous voice.

Temari blushed, she had been court out "I don't know what you mean" she lied.

"Oh come on Temari, we all know it's Shikamaru that you mad about" Kankuro said, he wanted to annoy his sister to her wits end.

"DON'T MAKE ME HIT YOU!" Temari shouted in frustration.

"Hit who?" Asked a familiar voice.

Temari turned around to see three leaf ninja's standing in front of her, plus the one she wanted to see for a long time.

"Well if it isn't the Nara genius himself, how you doing Shikamaru?" Asked Temari trying to keep her cool, however she couldn't help but go just a little red in his presence.

"Better than your temper, you were always quite troublesome" Shikamaru answered in a joking tone.

"Whatever, anyway you wanna come into town with me, we should catch up" Temari suggested smiling warmly.

"Sure, see you later Naruto, Hinata and behave yourselves" Teased Shikamaru making both leaf ninja's blush.

Immediately both Temari and Shikamaru were gone leaving the two ninja pairs greeting each other.

"Hello Naruto, my brother from the leaf village has returned" Said Garra, smiling widely an putting his hand out for a hand shack.

"I have missed you...brother" Replied Naruto jumping at his friend for a hug, to which Garra accepted to Hinata and Kankuro's surprise.

"So should i show you to my office" Asked Garra, pulling away from Naruto.

"Sure, Lord Kazekage" Naruto said teasingly as they walked off


	7. the book of confession

**Hi guys, I am finally updating as i have a week off school, i might get one chapter done for this story and then one for my ichigo x soifon fanfic, hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

**WITH SHIKAMARU AND TEMARI**

The market district was buzzing with the noise of happy tourist, shoppers and the odd street performer here and there, however not one person could say they were as happy as a curtain female sand chuunin. Temari had been ecstatic from the moment she found out that Shikamaru was returning to the hidden sand, it was the only reason she had not beat her stupid brother from that point, although she wished she had some times. However she was not going to have this day spoiled, she was with Shikamaru Nara and that's all she wanted. Shikamaru was having similar thoughts, although he would kill himself before opening up to people, on the inside he was looking forward to seeing Temari again, it was something about her that appealed to his better nature, she didn't seem troublesome at all, despite her raging temper, flirtatious attitude and strong will, he really didn't mind her presence, it was somewhat calming. The two of them placed there orders and started chatting until the waiter returned with there meals, Temari was surprised about the amount he ordered.

"Wow, I didn't know you ate so much, especially with your figure" Temari commented.

"I don't usually, but when you have spent two days running through boiling hot forest and desert, you take good food where you can find it" Shikamaru explained as he began to eat.

"Yeah i suppose, anyway...i kinda wanted to ask you something" Temari asked, her voice getting weaker.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked confused.

"Do...you have a girlfriend...back in Konoha?" Temari asked going red.

"No, it would be to troublesome, i don't like most girls" Shikamaru replied bluntly.

"I see, wait what do you mean MOST girls?" Temari asked curiously as little jealous.

"Well, Hinata-San is a good friend, Ino-San is alright when you get to know her, Sakura-San isn't bad, and well then there's you Temari-Chan, I have become considerably close to you over the years" The pineapple head Nara replied.

'wait did he just say chan' Temari thought before replying "I see but you don't think that they are girlfriend material?"

"I don't see why you are so interested, but if you must know Hinata-San already has Naruto-San, Ino-San is to troublesome, Sakura-San had Lee-San, that only leaves you Temari-Chan but you probably already have some idiot to be with" Shikamaru explained.

"I see, and actually no, I have no one, but i do like someone, although it's a little embarrassing" Temari said blushing deeply.

"Oh, who could that be?" Shikamaru asked, feeling a little disappointed.

"Oh...he's, well...he's...y...y" Temari stuttered as she felt the pressure build.

"You don't have to tell me Temari-Chan, if it's to troublesome for you" Shikamaru said in a reassuring tone.

"NO!, I...just, don't know what to say" Temari blabbed out.

"How about just a name" Shikamaru suggested obviously concerned.

"N..NA...NARA!" Temari shouted, much to Shikamaru shock.

"M...ME, BUT SINCE WHEN!" Shikamaru shouted.

"I knew you wouldn't feel the same way, i'm such an idiot" Temari exclaimed feeling really stupid.

"No...it's just...I have to think about this, it's all a but sudden" Shikamaru lied, he did like her but he wasn't ready to tell her.

"Oh, that's fine, just promise you will give me an answer before you leave tomorrow" Temari said, not wanting to be left in the dark for years.

"Sure, i can promise you that, Temari-Chan" Shikamaru replied smiling warmly at his crush.

* * *

In the Kazekage's home, Garra, Kankuro, Naruto and Hinata were all sitting and have a catch up while drinking tea, they had a lot to talk about, icluding the mission they were on. It was easy to tell that Garra was shocked to find out they were trying to revive the yellow flash and his wife, they were both S class and higher ninja, one of them being a kage also made the young sand master to think about why they would want to do it.

"Can I ask why you want the forth Hokage and his wife alive, it is quite suspicious, even after the forth great ninja war, the fact that you would want someone so powerful is not really justified" Garra said in a curious tone.

"I honestly don't know Garra-Nisan, the Hokage just said that we need them, ask her" Naruto replied.

"I see, I will ask her, but i assume your happy to be getting your family back" Garra said now returning to a smile.

"Believe it!, I really can't wait, they can meet my friends, reunite with theres and defiantly meet Hinata-Chan" Naruto replied looking at the dark haired chuunin, who was now blushing at the attention.

"Yes, i would very like to meet the parents of my none blood Nisan" Garra replied, trying to support his friend.

"I am happy that you do, having a Nisan is one of the few things that has kept me going" Naruto said in a slightly sad tone.

"I am happy i could help Naruto-Nisan" Garra told his unofficial brother.

"I am sure you guys are sick of the small talk by now, why don't you and Hinata-San go out into town" Kankuro suggested.

"Sure, that sounds great!, See you later Garra-Nisan, Kankuro-Nisan" Naruto announced as he and Hinata left.

* * *

Temari looked at the book that Shikamaru gave her, It was a small A5 size book, with a brown leather front and back, it seemed to be some kind of journal, as she opened the book and on the first page it said 'The Journal of Shikamaru Nara'. A rush of confusion came to Temari, she had no idea why he would give her such a personal thing, however Temari decided to honor her word and began to read it. as she started to read she realized how far back it went, the first Chuunin exams.

'Hi I'm Shikamaru Nara, I guess this is my journal, not that i want to do this but i was forced by the hokage so i would do something productive, anyway I am a thirteen year old, male, Genin ninja, The rest is to troublesome to write. My past month has been quite normal, I have been shouted at by my scary mother, done a lot of D and C rank missions and the most important is that i am currently in the Chuunin exams, I have already passed part one and two, they were easy but it's seems part three will be much harder. I have to fight against ruthless killers from sound country and some scary looking figures from sand, the boys look like trouble but the girl is just your every day fem ninja. One final thing I am not sure but that but I think Hinata-San, my friend, likes that bone head Naruto-san, oh well'

Temari mused at the laid back attitude of the writing, she could tell it was Shikamaru's work.

'Me again, what can I say, i was promoted to Chunnin, It seems troublesome to me, to much paper work and my death expectancy has went up 40% over night, mother isn't happy. However I lost my last match due to chakra loss, and to make it worse I lost to a girl!, it was that Temari chick from sand, I will give her, it was a good match, I need to increase my chakra reserves. One last thing i don't know why but my mind keeps creeping back to that Temari chick, i think i will go look at the clouds to clear my head'

The last statement made Temari blush a little, before she turned the page she noticed a little note in the corner.

'If this is Temari-Chan, turn to page 18'

as if by magic, she turned the pages without thinking, she was surprised at the length of the book.

'This month was really stressful, I got in a lot of battles and have been injured to nearly to the point of death, only to be expected really as Chuunin, but i was saved before i could be killed. The person who saved me, I never thought i would see again, but I am kinda glad I did, It was that Temari chick that shows up now and then, not sure what to make of it, I think of might like her. My skills are quickly improving, the shadow possession justu is like second nature to me, then again, it's my families justu so it's not much of a feet, my sensei is helping me with my taijustu also. I am looking forward to seeing Temari-San again.

Sure enough Temari found another little text in the corner.

'If this is Temari-Chan turn to page 59'

'THIS MONTH MIGHT JUST BE MY LAST, the Akatasuki have managed to revive the Juubi and we are fighting for our very survival, so there are a few things I want to say, first I may be a lazy guy, but I have enjoyed my time as ninja and leaving it behind saddens me. Also as I am no longer obligated to write in this book i will stop after today, even if i survive, I want to say that I love my family, I love my fellow ninja and best friend Choji-San and I love my dear Temari-Chan, If you are reading this i will always love you, for you are the most troublesome and wonderful woman i have ever met. I know what you other readers are thinking, what a cowardly way to tell someone you love them, I never claimed to be brave.

Temari read the last bit and silently started to shed tears, the story had saddened her to no end, sure enough she found a little text in the corner.

'If this is Temari-Chan, come to my hotel, I want to tell you in person, and keep the book it means a lot to me that you keep it'

Temari jumped off her bed and ran towards the leisure district, she NEEDED to find Shikamaru.

**WITH SHIKAMARU: 15 MINUTES LATER**

"I never thought it would be like this, actually having feelings for a girl!" Shikamaru thought out loud.

Suddenly the door to his bedroom shot open, Stood there was a sweating Temari, Shikamaru was In shock.

"T-T-Temari-Chan, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked, half oblivious to the her thoughts.

"I...looked through your book, Shika-Kun" Temari answered while panting.

"Oh...did you like it?" Shikamaru asked dumbly, trying to stay oblivious to the embarrassing information in it.

"I, love it, but i love you more" She said as she hugged Shikamaru tightly.

"I...love you to, Tema-Chan" The crying Nara admitted returning the hug.

Both the crying partners looked into each others eyes, after a few seconds they leaned in and shared a tender kiss.

"I have an idea, lets go on a date I heard you there was a festival on tonight" Shikamaru suggested.

"That would be wonderful, Shika-kun" Temari agreed.

* * *

It had been several hours since Hinata and Naruto had left the Kazekage to look around the market district, they had no idea a festival was going to start until in started around them, they were happy to say the least. After visiting many different stalls and attractions, they found a stage in the middle of it all, what they didn't expect to see was Shikamaru climbing on stage.

"Naruto-Kun, you should go up there with him" Hinata suggested.

"Sure, It would be fun!" Naruto shouted in enthusiasm.

"And it, looks like we got a singing partner for our friend here, what are your names?" The DJ asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Shikamaru Nara"

"What do you want to sing?"

"What if, by safety suit" They said in unison.

"OK take a mike and i will start the music" THE DJ said to which the Chuunin acknowledged.

The music began to play and Naruto was the first to sing.

"And what if it makes you sad, and me"

"and if it make you laugh now but you cry when you fall asleep"

"and what if it takes your breath, and you can barely breath"

"what if it makes the last sound be the very best sound"

"what if what i want makes you sad!, and me!"

"And is it my fault or can I fix it please!"

"cause you know that I'm always all for you!"

"cause you know that I'm always all for you!"

Hinata began to cry at the wonderful singing voice of her boyfriend, Shikamaru took over.

"And what if makes you lose faith, in me"

"what if it makes you question every moment you cannot see"

"and what if makes you crash, and you can't find the key"

"and what if it makes ask how you could let it all go

"what if what i want makes you sad!, and me!"

"And is it my fault or can i fic it please!"

"cause you know that I'm always all for you!"

"cause you know that I'm always all for you!"

Both Temari and Hinata were crying and moving there hands in the air left and right by this point, they were loving this, both boys sung in unison now.

"and if this be, our pointless conversation"

"If this be the last time we speak for a while"

"don't lose hope, and don't let go"

"cause you should know, if it makes you sad"

"cause it makes you said!"

"Then it's all my fault so let me fix it please"

"cause you know that i'm always all for you!"

"cause you know that i'm always here for you!"

the hole crowd began to cheer for the two Chuunin as they took a bow, both Temari and Hinata ran onto the stage and hugged there respective boyfriends with tears running down there faces, they hadn't been so touched in all there lives.

"I don't want to make you sad at all, Naruto-kun/Shika-kun" Both girls said in unison before taking the boys off stage.

the rest of the now double date went well for both parties, and after they went there separate ways they knew it was something they would remember for the rest of there lives.


End file.
